Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device used in the practice of hitting golf balls and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a golf practice device having a golf ball tee platform and a leg stance platform which are adjustable in three dimensions for practicing the hitting of golf balls having various lies.
In U.S. Pat. No.5,720,670 to Oxley et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,042 to Spriddle, U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,685 to Ballinger et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,923 to Stewart and U.S. Pat. No. 2,879,996 to Lederer various types of golf practice platforms are disclosed which can be raised and lower and positioned to simulate uphill, downhill and sidehill golf ball lies.
None of these golf practice devices specifically disclose the combination of structure, function and features of the subject invention, which allow a golfer to practice hitting golf balls positioned in a three dimensional space with different lies and with different leg stances. The golf lies having various degrees of difficulty, which a golfer might encounter during a game of golf.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary object of the subject invention to provide a golf practice device for a golfer to practice hitting golf balls. The practice device having two different platforms. The platforms being adjustable for different golfer leg stances and different golf ball lies.
Another object of the invention is the golf practice device can be adjusted in three dimensions for hitting the golf ball at various positions. Also, the golfer, using the device, can practice various leg stances when standing uphill, downhill and sidehill. Also, the golfer can use the device for practicing hitting golf balls having a variety of different lies uphill, downhill and sidehill.
Yet another object of the invention is practice device can be used to simulate a variety of golf leg stances and golf ball lies encountered by a golfer when playing golf courses with different topographies. The invention can be used by golfers for practice at home. Also, the golf practice device can be used at commercial establishments such as golf driving ranges, golf courses and other areas used for practicing golf shots.
The golf practice includes a golfer leg stance platform connected to a separate golf ball tee platform. The leg stance platform includes adjustable legs mounted on the bottom of four corners of the platform. The legs are used for raising and lowering the stance platform at various angles from the horizontal. The stance platform is connect to the golf ball tee platform using a flexible tubing. The flexible tubing allows the tee platform to be moved in a three dimensional plane.
The tee platform is used for placing a golf ball thereon. By moving the tee platform at various angles from the horizontal and the vertical, the golf ball can be positioned from easy to difficult lies.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those familiar with the different types of golf practice devices and platforms used for hitting golf balls when reviewing the following detailed description, showing novel construction, combination, and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the claims, it being understood that changes in the embodiments to the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included as coming within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.